Forum:Elder Dragon Blood??
How do you get Elder Dragon Blood??? I've killed creature except fatalis and gotten every item/material possible. Well, if you've got every item/material possible, you should have elderdragon blood. Kill a Teo/Luna/Chameleos?Kusha and you might get one TheOnEhunter 15:10, 2 May 2008 (UTC) It's really hard to get elder dragon blood. I've killed 2 chameleos, 10 kushala, 2 teostra, and 3 lunastra so far and only gotten three of them. It's like less that 5% carve chance i think. Slappy slam 17:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) That will take forever. Can You get one in rewards with the feylene powerups? killed 2 teo, 2 luna and 4 kusha, no chameleos (I know, I'm ashamed) and I've got 4 TheOnEhunter 19:50, 2 May 2008 (UTC) If you have friends, go online and do Grank elders. Your chances of getting elder dragon blood is higher i believe. EternalRemain 15:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) one problem with that I don't know anybody in Virginia with this game. Xlink Kai and Wifi Max. its tough to get them set up and work right but its worth it. gor to this link, it has guides for getting online. Getting Online Guides Truerurouni 19:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) The chance for elder dragon blood is higher in rewards for any elder dragon quest. RaptorKing 07:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ok so far I've killed 7 lunastras 1 chameleos and 2 kushalas and still havent gotten one thats just weird. what MH is it i got MHF2 and I got an elder dragon blood just for injuring a daora. I seem to get more Elder Dragon Bloods from just slaying doaras than anything. DZ Unit-1 01:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) When trying to unlock the crimson fatalis, I got at least 10 in total from slaying 10 of each elder dragon, so they are very rare. But I got the most from Lunastra. NoLife 18:08, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I finally got one from lunastra but my game data went corrupt when I saved it Holy S****!! NoLife 05:16, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Well you shouldnt turn off your psp while saving/right after saving TheOnEhunter 18:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I decided to take on the Lunastra for the first time, after killing it, the Elder Dragon Blood was the first thing I carved from her. DZ Unit-1 05:11, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I've killed about 20 elder dragons altogether and only gotten one piece of blood so far.:P. I'm so unlucky, but I got mine in a reward for an elder Teostra quest. Try that. You should try and repel azure lao shan lung u will get a special item called lao shan ruby and trade it with the veggie elder and he will give u 1 elder dragonblood per ruby well u can get it in a reward but the chances are very low. look, the best source of elder dragon blood is a kushala, maybe teo or luna but its a pain in the *** to fight them, you can get it from a chameleos but the only chance you'll get it is by carving the tail, and I don't reccomend that. so the easiest is to fight a kushala in town, you can get a supply max potion and the dragonator is there uhmm...i think the best strategy is to try to beat the hell out of the kusharudaora and oonazuchi(or chameleos)(simply because they're the weakest dragons) and repel them for the first two tries. but make sure that you have cut the daora's tail and broken his horns first before he escapes. on the third time of your battle,he will have his tail cut, and his horns broken. as for the chameleos, you can either kill him right away or just let him escape. it's up to you. the percentage of you getting a dragon blood is higher on the rewards than the percentage you get by carving it. altaecialopez--Blademaster Heraclea 05:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC)